Two Hearts, One Dream
by Angel of Death3
Summary: A ShinjiRei get-together story at its best! I am striving to make this the best ShinjiRei story ever, but the final decision on that is up to you.


  
Two Hearts, One Dream  
The story of Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami  
  
First, I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read my first Neon Genesis Evangelion fic. I have never done an Eva story before, but don't let that deter you. I will be upfront and honest, when I say my goal is for this story to be THE Shinji/Rei get-together story. What 'From Bad to Worse' is for the DBZ Vegeta/Bulma crowd, I want 'Two Hearts, One Dream' to be for the Eva Shinji/Rei crowd.   
  
This story begins with a prelude, in which NERV finally comes to an end. Gendo Ikari is imprisoned and the pilots disbanded. This story will likely span the course of over a year, beginning with one week after the pilots dismissal, and ending with.....well...gotta make it to the end for that.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Angel of Death  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Earth...  
  
Home to millions of species of animal and plantkind, including the only species capable of intelligent thought and interraction...man.  
  
Mankind once faced a much greater danger than natural disasters such as floods or volcano, or even manmade ones such as nerve gas or nuclear weapons. It faced a danger that threatened to wipe it from the very face of the Earth. A danger that was far greater than any N2 mine or nuclear device. A danger with a cruel heart of ice and a hatred as boundless as the stars. A danger whos very name ignites fear in mens hearts.  
  
The Angels..  
  
******  
  
-2015....  
  
"Open fire! Give it everything you got!" the officer shouted at the comscreen. Looking through his glasses, Gendo Ikari watched as UN forces opened fire with every ounce of military missle and bullet strenght they had. Hundreds upon hundreds of missles and rockets careened towards their target like a nation-wide fireworks display. As explosions rocked Tokyo-3, the Angel Sachiel went up in a huge explosion which, once cleared, showed the Angel in perfect form without a scratch. He grabbed the nearest UN helicopter and in a blinding flash, his arm lance plunged through the helpless aircraft, wiping yet another soliders life from existance.  
  
On the other side of the city, a young woman named Misato Katursagi is shielding the young Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, from the impact force of the UNs ultimate weapon, the N2 Mine. The celebration in the control room is cut short, as the dust settles and its revealed not even the UNs deadliest weapon can phaze the Angel.  
  
"We're leaving this in your hands Ikari. You better not fail us", the officer warns as he prepares to depart.  
  
"That is why NERV exists", the commander replied coldly.  
  
*****  
  
The Angels, foreseen though the Dead Sea Scrolls, first appeared in 2001, in Antarctica. The first Angel, a being of lights, exploded, causing the legendary Second Impact. The ice caps were flash melted, and hundreds of thousands of people lost their lives in the initial encounter. Mankinds only hope for defeating the Angels lay in the synthetic life-form known as Evangelion. Evangelion Unit-00, the Prototype, piloted by Rei Ayanami, Evangelion Unit-01, the Test Type, piloted by Shinji Ikari, and Evangelion Unit-02 the Production Model, piloted by Asuka Langley Soryu.  
  
Led by Operations Commander, Major Misato Katsuragi, with support from Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the three Eva pilots fight to destroy the Angels and rid mankind of their threat.  
  
Not everyone is so happy about it however....  
  
*****  
--An undisclosed location...  
  
Their Audio Only screens glowing, the 12 members of SEELE scold Gendo Ikari for his deception and trick tactics.   
  
"We warn you Ikari, any attempt to deceive the Committee and your punishment will be severe." Audio 06 warns.  
  
"I assure you there is no deceit. Everything is going according to the scenario", Gendo assures the SEELE members.  
  
"It had better be. The Human Instrumentality Project must play out according to the Scrolls. Need I remind you of the importance of this?" Audio 11 asks.   
  
Gendo pushes his tinted glasses up furthur and continues, "We are already taking measures to ensure the smooth transaction. NERV will handle everything".  
  
"See that it does", Audio 03 warns a final time before the Committee members vanish.  
  
"The old man are getting wise to you Ikari", Sub-Commander Fuyutski warns.  
  
"Yes. They are more intelligent than I give them credit for. Is everything going according to schedule?", Ikari questions.  
"Affirmative, everything is on course precisely", the tall grey-headed man answers. Gendo nods his approval and they depart.  
  
******  
A recent discovery, however, has thrown the entire scenario out the window. A team of Archeologists, led by Austrian born Dr. Ruben von Karloff, re-analyzed the Dead Sea Scrolls for themselves, instead of trusting SEELE intelligence. Their discover changed the future of the world forever.  
  
The 17 Angels mankind braced for were not coming. An error construed the scrolls to translater to 17, instead of the correct number 12. This means that the 12th Angel, Leliel, was the last, not Tabris as 'prophecised'.  
Furthur investigation found that members of SEELE had known, but when translating it to the UN, had deliberately included 5 fictional Angels in an attempt to prolong their time window, and ensure the Human Instrumentality Project went to completion.  
  
Once this information leaked....all hell broke loose. The UN finally had a big enough prompt to take back its power from SEELE, and do something about them and Gendo Ikari once and for all.  
On October 21st, 2015, UN Special Forces laid seige to the Geofront. Commander Gendo Ikari was to be the sacrificial lamb for SEELE, who dumped all responsibility on him, then its members fled to parts unknown.  
  
Gendo Ikari was arrested on charges of Conspiracy to Commit Genocide, Conspiracy to Instigate Mass Revolution, Treason, and Withholding Vital Information from United Nations Officials. He was taken to the United Nations Holding Facility in London, England to await trial.  
  
A new branch was formed out of what was formerly NERV. This branch was called PARO, the Post Angel Restoration Organization, whos mission was the rebuilding of what was damaged by the Angels. Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutski, who had been cleared of all charges, was chosen as the new commander for PARO, with Dr. Ritsuko Akagi as Sub-Commander and Major Misato Katsuragi as Chief Facility Operations Commander. The three operators who had been responsible for the MAGI found themselves operating the MAGI again, this time under UN control. In total, not one single NERV employee was out of a job as a result of the change.  
  
Except for three. Shinji Ikari, Asuka Soryu, and Rei Ayanami. With the Evangelions placed in Cryostasis at the UN Headquarters, there was no longer a need for Eva pilots. The three of them were congratulated by the UN Prime Minister and dismissed from any furthur duties, piloting or otherwise. Their missions over, Shinji and Asuka decide to continue their schooling and live as productively as possible.   
  
It is not so easy for Ayanami Rei, who has known only Eva piloting and nothing else. On the other hand, Shinji Ikari is thrilled for it to be over. Though perceived as spineless and cowardly by others, his brave heart and enthusiasm enabled him to pilot his Eva time and time again to defend the Earth. And although seen as cold and emotionless, Rei Ayanami has on the rarest of occasions shown emotion, however slight.  
  
A cowardly, emotional boy...  
A friendless, emotionless girl...  
  
How could this ever be a story of their love?  
  
Read on...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
